fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Da Vinci
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Reduces their critical attack chance by 10% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Reduces their critical attack chance by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Leonardo Da Vinci based his Servant appearance on his artwork, Mona Lisa. *She shares the exact same ATK and HP values at both maximum and minimum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tamamo no Mae, Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *She also did not have a designated number (before 1st Anniversary) so even if the player has used her during the Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits event, no entry of her would have been recorded in the player's Servant Compedium. *She also seems to be a combination of various currently existing SSR Servants. She has the exact same values HP and ATK values of Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), suggesting that the developers used the same template as Zhuge Liang. She also possesses various skills, such as Natural Born Genius (possessed by Nikola Tesla),Pioneer of the StarsGolden Rule (Body) (possessed by Medb), and Pioneer of the Stars (possessed by Francis Drake and Nikola Tesla). *She has connections with Atlas Academy, along with Sherlock Holmes, who appears in Camelot. *A hologram version of her will appear in Da Vinci's Workshop and Strengthening Section when you start the main story of Camelot. It returns back to normal after the completion of Camelot. center|330px Images Saint Graphs= Davinci1.png|Stage 1 Davinci2.png|Stage 2 Davinci3.png|Stage 3 Davinci4.png|Stage 4 DaVinciAF.png|April Fool Davinciold1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Davinciold2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Davinciold3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= Davinciicon.png|Stage 1 DaVinciStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 DaVinciStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 DaVinciFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= DaVinciSprite1.png|Stage 1 DaVinciSprite2.png|Stage 2 DaVinciSprite3.png|Stage 3 Davinci_glasses.png|NP opening pose (Stage 2) Davinci staff 1.png|Staff Davinci staff 2.png|Staff (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Da Vinci 1.png|Stage 1 Da_Vinci_sheet_2.png|Stage 2 Da Vinci NP 1.png|Stage 1 (Noble Phantasm) Da Vinci NP 2.png|Stage 3 (Noble Phantasm) Da_Vinci_Hologram.png|Hologram (Story) Count_Masquerade.png|Count Masquerade (Summer Event Story) Illegal_Da_Vinci.png|Lily form (Arc 2 Story) Illegal_Da_Vinci_Hologram.png|Hologram Lily form (Arc 2 Story) |-| Craft Essences= Mona_lisa.png|Mona Lisa Schoolofchaldea.png|School of Chaldea WitchOfMoonlitNight.png|Witch of Moonlit Night CE590.png|Chaldea Anniversary CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE622.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE671.png|Heroic Spirit Costume: Leonardo da Vinci CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On CE857.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Hope and Love Category:Italian Servants